Ghost In School!
by BrownHair2918
Summary: Danny enrolls into Sky High by Principle Powers. Danny soons finds out he must be the brave hero when a vortex opens up on earth and has to reveal his secret to everyone in Sky High and the world. DannyxSam


**_I don't own Danny Phantom or Sky High. I don't own anything. Enjoy the story, will update soon. Thanks. _**

* * *

In the middle of P.E class, before fighting groups could be decided, something came through the floor, hit the ceiling, then fell down to the floor. The pair in the ring slowly made their way to the exit, while the glowing thing that dramatically entered the gym groaned loudly.

''Ow'' he said as he sat up holding his head. ''Note to self: Destroy rocket launchers before missiles'' The class began to comment on that, there was at least 40 students in the gym. Hearing the noise the boy took a fighting stance. The class took in his appearance, the glowing boy had white hair, gloves and boots, and a black skin tight suit with a DP emblem on the front.

''What are you doing here?'' one of the teachers asked.  
The boy blinked,confused and said '' Resting'', he said.  
''Resting?''  
''Uh. yeah. its called taking a breather.''  
''How did you get in here?'' the teacher asked, annoyed.  
''I thought it was a plane,'' the boy shrugged,'' I wasn't planning on their being a second ceiling.''  
The teacher looked annoyed, so the other one asked '' Who are you?''  
Now the the boy was surprised.  
'' You don't know? Wow, you guys must be from out of town then.'' he said.  
'' Please answer the question.''  
'' Well its not invo-bill.'' he quipped.  
The teacher gave the boy a look.  
'' Alright, alright. Jeez. Can't take a joke,'' he he straightened up and said '' I'm Danny Phantom.''  
The students started mumbling again, louder. Before anyone could say anything, the boy's breath came out in a blue wisp, stopping all conversations.  
''Crud.'' he said and began rising of the ground, looking around the gym again, except this time more carefully.  
Then something else came out of the floor, though with more control than Danny. It looked some kind of robot, science teachers might make. But the glowing and flaming green hair was weird.

''Double crud,'' Danny said recognizing it.  
''There you are, whelp'' the thing said.'' Now that I've tracked you down, your plans to retreat have failed. Your pelt can finally lie at the foot of my bed!''  
While the observers to the confrontation all look disgusted, Danny simply folded his arms and said'' You need a new line Skulker,'' he said.'' That one's getting really old. Besides,'' Danny shifted to a fighting stance again,'' you already know that this fight will end with you in the thermos.''

While the beings were confronting each other with witty banter, Coach Boomer( one of the teachers in the gym) asked a student to get Principal Powers.  
Then the hunter said,'' We'll see halfa.'' then Skulker fired 4 missiles at Danny. Danny dodged them swiftly and fired ecto-blasts at Skulker. Skulker dodged but got hit by a an ice beam. Coach Boomer saw how the fight went and put up a shield around the ring, but to their surprise, Danny went through it. Skulker got up and shot a bunch of missiles at the students,but Danny put up a shield around them so they would't get hurt. Then Danny yelled'' Leave them out of this, Skulker'' he yelled over the explosions. '' They haven't done anything to you!'' Danny then lowered his shield.

Skulker chuckled as sharp silver claws came out of his hands.  
'' They made a wonderful Distraction, though.'' Skulker laughed, as he swung at the halfa managing a shallow cut across Danny's stomach. The half-ghost growled at Skulker and punched skulker in the jaw. ''You already made me late, isn't that enough?'' Danny said as he flung ecto-blasts at Skulker. '' Not until I have your pelt!'' Skulker yelled as he was trying to dodge Danny's blasts.  
The fighters ignored the chorus of ew's and traded punches, taunts, ectoblast, and missiles for the next several minutes before the parted, panting.

'' Is that all you got? Ghost Zone's Worst Hunter finally out of tricks?'' Danny exclaimed after he caught his breath.  
''Not quite,'' after Skulker said that he shot out his oh-so-famous electrocution nets at the halfa before he could dodge.

Danny shot out a bloodcurdling scream that could every class room in Sky High could hear. Skulker gloated and smiled evilly'' and since you are far from your little friends, the geek boy cannot hack my systems. Danny then took his hands and ripped the net. Danny was weak but he has been through worse. Then Danny realized he couldn't use any of his powers.

Danny screamed,'' What did you do!?''  
''Oh. Nothing. Just updated the net to take away your powers for 3 hours.  
Danny then looked worried and thought ''...but if my powers are gone then I'll change back to my human form,but why aren't I changing back. Wierd .'' Danny then focused on Skulker and chuckled, scaring every one in the gym including Skulker.

''Why are you laughing!?'' Skulker questioned, slightly frightened by the halfa.  
'' Its just that, I can still beat you without my powers. All that training is finally paying off.''Danny gladly said. Skulker then fired 8 of his missiles at the halfa. Danny dodged them and redirected one to Skulker causing a distraction for Danny to use to his advantage.

Suddenly, Danny grabbed Skulker's arm, and pulled Skulker forward,towards him. Then Danny took his knee and banged it against Skulker's Armor making a dent around the stomach area,than Danny saw an opening when Skulker leaned forward in pain, and took his elbow and crashed it on Skulker's back.  
After, Danny then let go of Skulker's arm and did a backflip round-house kick to Skulker's then passed out from pain and exhaustion and hit the ground with a final whole class,including the teachers and Principle Powers just gaped at Danny's incredible combat skills that didn't include his powers. Then Danny took his thermos and sucked up Skulker. Out of nowhere, Danny's holographic communicator ringed. Then clockwork popped out in a holographic form in 3D.

''Hey,Clockwork,''  
''Hello Daniel, I see that you are having difficulty with your powers,I presume?''  
''Yeah, Can you create a portal to Amity Park please?''Danny pleaded. ''Sure,Daniel''

A glowing greenish portal formed a few feet away from Danny. ''Thanks, ClockWork.'' With that, the communicator shut off.  
Danny then looked at the damaged fighting ring with a guilty look. The walls looked like it had been torn down like paper. ''Heh,Heh,'' the halfa chuckled nervously,looking up at teachers.''Sorry ahout that.'' Danny then looked at the clock next to the door and his eyes widened.  
Everyone looked at the boy with fascination and jealousy. ''Sorry,'bout disturbing your class,''he said hurriedly.  
''Please don't call the guys in white and I promise I'll never bother you guys again, Ok.?

The students and adults looked at the halfa with very confused face,before anyone could respond the boy waved and said''Thanks,bye!'' and went through the portal, stared at the spot where he had disappeared for a moment before the bell rang. While the students left, the teachers shared a look.

**How were they going to have anymore class in there today?**

* * *

**Will update soon. Thanks for reading. Next Chapter Coming Up!**

**Will Principle Powers enroll Danny into Sky High?Find Out in the next chapter.**


End file.
